My Way (Tsukishima Kei)
by pinkeunaga
Summary: Seberkas cara mencintaimu


Memanggilmu (part 1)

Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintaimu dengan caraku–

–Meskipun berlumuran rasa perih tidak akan membuatku berpaling

Karena melupakan rasa cintamu adalah ketidak berdayaanku–

izinkan aku memcintaimu dengan caraku, sekali ini saja–

"Tsukkishima-kun!"

Merasa terpanggil, Tsukkishima Kei lelaki bersurai blonde berkacamata pun menoleh dan mencari asal suara. Badan besarnya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari siapa sang pemilik suara yang memanggilnya tadi

"Disini, Tsukki-" ucap seseorang yang ternyata berada di belakang tubuhnya. Tsukkishima hanya menatap datar seorang gadis di depannya. Gadis itu lebih pendek darinya;kira kira setinggi Nisyinoya dengan mata besar berwarna biru gelap dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai menatap Tsukkishima dengan senyuman termanis

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tsukkishima to the point. Gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum lalu membenarkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya

"Perkenalkan namaku (Full name), kita teman satu kelas. Yoroshiku, ne?"

Tsukkishima menatap lamat lamat gadis di depannya, seingatnya ia tidak pernah memiliki teman sekelas bernama (name) atau mungkin karena penyakit ketidak pekaan terhadap lingkungan yang Tsukkishima sudah idap dari dulu membuatnya tidak sadar memiliki teman satu kelas secantik (name)

"Ah– (name)-san, ada apa?"

"Be–begini Tsukki.."

"Aku menyukaimu– katakan seperti itu (name)"

Tsukkishima hanya memperhatikan (name) di depannya yang terlihat kesulitan merangkai kata dan itu sedikit mengganggungya, terlebih ia ingin cepat cepat ke ruangan olahraga untuk latihan voli

"Apa?"

(Name) terkejut karena Tsukkishima berbicara–cukup ketus kemudian (name) menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menatap Tsukkishima tepat dimata indahnya

"Aku me–menyukaimu, Tsukki!" ucap (name) bersusah payah dan segera menundukkan kepalanya; menyembunyikan pipi merah padamnya

Tsukkishima hanya diam dan mencerna kata kata gadis di depannya. "Suka– katanya?"

Tsukkishima tak paham sepenuhnya ucapan (name) yang ia tangkap adalah (name) menyukainya, ya menyukainya tanpa mengerti pasti menyukai kenapa dan apa

"Sudah bicaranya?" sahut Tsukkishima membuat (name) cukup kaget alih alih menerima jawaban. (Name) hanya mengangguk pelan dan setelah itu Tsukkishima berlalu dari hadapannya

"Jawaban?– Tsukki!"

Teriak (name) membuat langkah Tsukkishima terhenti namun tak membuatnya berbalik badan dan hanya diam. "Bolehkah aku lebih berusaha lagi?"

"–berusaha apa?"

"Terserah." sahut Tsukkishima dan mempercepat langkahnya; enggan berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengan (name) karena dia benar benar sudah terlambat latihan

(Name) yang melihat punggung Tsukkishima yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya hanya tersenyum tipis, "setidaknya dia mengizinku berusaha." dan (name) pun beranjak pergi dengan harapan di dalam hatinya

"Eh– Tsukkishima kau terlambat?" tanya Sawamura Daichi sang kapten ketika baru saja melihat Tsukkishima di lapangan

Tsukkishima mengangguk, "Ada yang menghalangiku tadi," ucapnya seadanya dan langsung menghampiri teman timnya untuk berlatih. Sang kapten hanya memasang wajah bingung, anak yang satu ini kadang susah dimengerti

Tsukkishima bermain bagus sepertinya, setiap hari ia berlatih block dan teknik bermain lainnya agar dapat menahan bola lawan dengan sempurna dan menjadi pemain andalan dan tentu saja kemampuannya semakin membaik dari hari ke hari

"Kudengar ada siswi yang sangat cantik dan pintar yang pindah ke sekolah Kita, apa benar?" ucap Tanaka disela membersihkan ruang olahraga

"Iya! Aku sudah dengar rumor itu, kira kira dia secantik apa ya aku jadi penasaran," sahut Nisyinoya membayangkan wajah cantik gadis itu

"Namanya kalau tidak salah (full name), namanya saja cantik,'kan kan?" cicit Hinata dengan semangatnya

"(Full name)? Dia teman sekelasku lho by the way," sambung Yamaguchii bangga diri

Semua anggota voli–kecuali Tsukkishima,Sugawara,Azamune ,Sawamura dan anggota waras lainnya yang lebih memilih berkemas; menggerumbuli Yamaguchii dan langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan

"Ehh– serius nih Yamaguchii!?"

"Ya seriuslah,"

"Kenalin dong!"

"Yamaguchii, mau pulang bersama atau tidak?" sela Tsukkishima yang sudah menenteng tasnya siap untuk pulang

Yamaguchii yang tengah digerumbuli pun hanya mengangguk dan menghampiri Tsukkishima disusul omelan anggota lain yang belum puas dengan cerita Yamaguchii

"Tsukkishima! Kau mengganggu kami saja,'kan Yamaguchii ingin memberikan kami informasi penting!" ucap Nisyinoya kesal disahut dengan anggukan dari anggota lain

"Kalau (name)-san satu kelas dengan Yamaguchii berarti satu kelas dengan Tsukkishima juga,'kan?" timpal Hinata

"Oh– (name). Ya." Ucap Tsukkishima; mengingat (name) itu yang mana

"–(name)? Oh, gadis sore tadi."

"Kalau kalian suka ambil saja." sambung Tsukkishima membuat Tanaka, Nisyinoya, Hinata, Kageyama dan Yamaguchii terheran heran

"Ambil? Memangnya dia sudah punya pacar ya?" cicit Kageyama

"–sial salah bicara,"

"Maksudku kalau kalian menyukainya, berjuanglah." sambung Tsukkishima kemudian pergi dari ruang olahraga disusul Yamaguchii dan anggota lainnya

"Tsukki–" Yamaguchii memecah keheningan, karena sedari tadi mereka tidak berbicara hanya diam dengan pikiran masing masing

"Hm?" sahut Tsukki seperti biasanya

"Kau aneh hari ini."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Maksudku– kau tidak fokus seperti biasanya dan kau terlihat terganggu saat kami membicarakan (name), apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Yamaguchii panjang

"Sore tadi dia bilang menyukaiku."

Yamaguchii terkaget dan hampir menjatuhkan rotinya namun tanggannya berhasil menangkap roti tersebut

"Benarkah? Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Aku diam saja, kemudian dia bertanya apa aku boleh berusaha ya aku jawab saja terserah, memangnya dia mau berusaha apa sampai minta izin denganku," sambung Tsukkishima yang sukses membuat roti ditangan Yamaguchii benar benar jatuh

"Kau menolaknya?–tidak peka sekali."

"Aku tidak habis pikir Tsukkishima," sahut Yamaguchii berjalan mendahului Tsukkishima

"Ha?"

Tsukkishima duduk dikursinya, menatap keluar jendela, matahari belum sepenuhnya memancarkan sinarnya dan bahkan embun pun belum usai, terlalu pagi.

"Ohayou Tsukki!" ucap seseorang membuat Tsukkishima lumayan kaget namun dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan.

Gadis di depannya kini tersenyum dan merapikan rambut panjangnya seperti biasa

Tsukkishima hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Menatap (name) lama lama membuat matanya tidak nyaman

"Ramalan cuaca hari ini Hujan badai jam 5 sore, pulang sekolah nanti." gumam (name) melihat layar ponselnya dan kemudian membusungkan badannya ke arah jendela yang dari tadi ditatap Tsukkishima dan mengetuk ngetuk kaca tersebut

"Menyebalkan–" pikir Tsukkishima menatap (name) yang memenuhi pandangannya

"Syukurlah aku bawa payung!" sambung (name) tersenyum kearah Tsukkishima dan berjalan menuju mejanya; dua petak ke kanan dari meja Tsukkishima

Sejak pagi tadi kelas ribut dengan gosip 'Tsukkishima dan (name) beduaan di kelas' yang membuat telinga Tsukkishima panas. Ingin rasanya ia menjelaskan semua itu tapi bukan Tsukkishima jika dia berteriak panjang lebar di depan kelas, jadi Tsukkishima hanya diam.

"Akhirnya pulang sekolah." batin Tsukkishima baru saja keluar dari sekolahnya; Karasuno

Hari ini ia pulang sendirian karena Yamaguchii sedang piket di kelas

Awan menggelap dan rintik hujan mulai membasahi wajah Tsukkishima. Tsukkishima mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak membawa payung dan dia juga menyesal tidak pernah percaya ramalan cuaca

Hujan semakin deras. Tsukkishima tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalananya disisi lain bajunya sudah basah kuyup. Tsukkishima melihat seseorang halte seberang dan berniat untuk ikut berteduh

"Nyaa~"

Tsukkishima mengedarkan pandangannya seperti suara kucing pikirnya

"Kau suka? Ini makan lagi, aku punya banyak, nyaa~"

Indra penglihatan Tsukkshima sempurna membulat dan terfokus pada seorang gadis didekatnya yang sedang bermain dengan seekor kucing

"–Indahnya,"

Sedetik kemudian Tsukkishima sadar dari lamunannya dan berdehem membuat gadis yang tengah berjongkok tadi mengangkat kepalanya

"Tsukki– apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya (name) gugup

"Kehujanan." sahut Tsukkishima seadanya seperti biasa,"Kau bilang tadi kau bawa payung,"

(Name) hanya menunduk dan membenarkan rambutnya membuat siapa saja termasuk Tsukkishima takjub dengan keindahan setiap lekuk wajah (name) dan senyum manisnya itu membuat siapa saja bisa mati ditempat

"Ternyata aku tidak membawanya," ucap (name) pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

Tsukkishima duduk di kursi halte dan disusul (name) yang duduk disamping Tsukkishima

Hening

"–Aroma strawberry,"

"Tsukki sangat tampan dari dekat"

"Ano–" ucap (name) dan Tsukkishima berbarengan

"Tsukki saja yang duluan–"

"Tidak kau saja."

Hening.

Dan akhirnya tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara

"Kau tidak kedinginan–" ucap Tsukkishima terpotong karena kepala (name) jatuh dibahunya–tertidur?

Tsukkishima menatap lamat lamat (name) dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket miliknya

"Akan aku bangunkan jika hujan sudah reda, (name)."

(Name) tersenyum namun tentu saja Tsukkishima tidak melihatnya

"Dia menyebut namaku, baiklah kali ini aku akan benar benar tertidur–dibahu Tsukkishima."

Hujan masih deras

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa hangat


End file.
